Feelings
by miso-chan
Summary: Un Shû depresivo y un Yuki que al fin entiende que de verdad ama al pelirrosa...soy mala para los summary. algo angst, ooc y oneshoot


Un Shû depresivo y un Yuki que aprende a ser mas humilde y a dejar parte del orgullo de lado...eso.

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre...gravi no es mio bla bla bla

Nota: Perdon por el titulo indecente pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio...

"Feelings"

por misoka ¬¬U

Está bien no puedo tener miedo, no ahora. 1 2 3. Ya está hecho¿que sigue? 4 5 6.Mi vista se comienza a nublar… ¿Qué es esa sombra que se mueve a lo lejos? 7 8 9. La sombra se me acerca, es una persona rubia…genial, ahora si estoy viendo alucinaciones. 10 11 12. Por fin mi visión está en negro…creo que no fue tan malo después de todo…13 14 15…

-¡Shuichi!

--------------------

"Cuantas veces deseé olvidarte. Cuantas veces deseé que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y así no sufrir todo este martirio. Sí, martirio. Eso es lo que se convirtió mi vida al lado tuyo. Como quise que jamás hubieras recogido mi borrador en el parque aquel día. Yo era un gran estúpido en esa época. Creía saber lo que era el amor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás lo supe y ahora jamás lo sabré. Dudo de que estés triste por este imbécil que te estorbaba tanto, que entorpecía tu trabajo. Pero yo solo quería que me enseñaras a amar. Por que yo siempre te ame Yuki, y lo sabes. Pasaba la mitad del tiempo diciéndotelo, pero jamás te escuché decir siquiera un "Te quiero Shuichi". ¿Por qué¿Acaso realmente no me amabas, y solo estabas conmigo para tener sexo ocasional y solo cuando estabas aburrido y no tenias ganas de escribir?. Siempre que pensaba eso me dolía el corazón y mas aún el alma. Tú no te dabas cuenta, ya que jamás te preocupaste, pero mi alma poco a poco empezó a morir. No creo que lo notaras pero yo fui dejando de usar tantos colores y terminé vistiéndome siempre de negro. Las letras de mis canciones eran tristes, reflejando todo mi sentir, mi angustia, mi depresión y mi agonía. Profundas ojeras marcaban mi rostro ya que hace semanas que no dormía, solo lloraba, hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaron y mis ojos perdieron su brillo. Tu seguías tan campante como siempre y ni te inmutabas cuando te besaba o miraba tus hermosos ojos ambarinos, con aquella frialdad característica tuya, la cual sin darme cuenta, también adquirieron mis ojos. Me hiciste tanto daño, pero no podía dejarte por que eres como una droga, la cual consumía día a día. Llegó un punto en que eras tan importante en mi vida que mis amigos pocas veces me soportaban. Vivía por ti, mi única razón para existir eras tú, mi día, mi noche, mi reír, mi llorar, todo era por tu causa. Estaba consciente de todo el daño tanto físico como psicológico que me provocaba pero no me importó.Sólo desperté hace aproximadamente una semana, cuando sin querer, escuché fragmentos de una conversación telefónica con Tohma. Me dio curiosidad por lo que puse mucha atención y entendí claramente que él como siempre, estaba preocupado por tu tratamiento psicológico el cual, al parecer, no mejoraba y al contrario, iba empeorando siendo yo una posible causa. Tú te quedaste tan silencioso que asumí que estabas de acuerdo. En ese momento me alejé. Para serte franco no me sorprendió tu silencio, es más, me sirvió para darme cuenta que si jamás me dijiste que me amabas fue porque en realidad nunca lo sentiste y jamás me lo dijiste ni me echaste completamente. Supongo que eso fue, como siempre, por pena. Desde ese momento que vengo planificando esto. No lo eches a perder. Será un gran alivio para todos. Espero que me entiendas por una vez en tu vida.

Se despide quien siempre te amará:

Shindou Shuichi."

Yuki terminó de leer y sintió que el alma de le partía en mil pedazos. Hace quince minutos había llegado al departamento luego de un paseo por la ciudad en busca de inspiración para un nuevo libro, y mientras se acercaba presintió que algo andaba mal. Entro rápidamente y se encontró con una escena horrible. Shu estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina con un gran corte sangrante en su muñeca izquierda y una filosa daga en su mano derecha. A sus pies había una nota y se encontraba inconsciente. Lo asaltó la desesperación y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Su Shuichi, había perdido su Shuichi. Aunque jamás se lo dijo siempre lo supo, él lo amaba. De pronto una pizca de esperanza surgió en su interior cuando vio que muy débilmente el pecho del pelirrosa subía y bajaba. Llamó histérico a la ambulancia y llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Llamó a Hiro para contarle brevemente lo ocurrido y partió junto a su amante en la ambulancia. Luego de que llevaran al cantante al quirófano, cayó al suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la sala de espera del hospital y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Todo era su culpa. Si tan solo le hubiera prestado mas atención…pero siempre mantuvo firme su maldita indiferencia y ahora sufriría las consecuencias.

Sintió que dos personas se agachaban al frente suyo. Una de ellas le separó suavemente las manos con que cubría su cabeza. La levantó poco a poco y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Tohma, y a su lado el de Hiro. En ese momento no le importó nada ni nadie y dijo en un susurro:

-Todo es mi culpa-y rompió a llorar en silencio volviendo a esconder su rostro.

Tohma y Hiro compartieron expresiones preocupadas

-_Esto será mas difícil de lo que imaginamos_-pensaban.

Yuki hablaba con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas:

-Shu…Shuichi está muriendo por mi culpa…debí…debí haber hecho muchas cosas y no las hice…ahora Shuichi es el que sufre, por un idiota como yo…si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido el no estaría acá, en un hospital, luego de intentar…intentar…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sin darse cuenta mientras hablaba iba subiendo la cabeza y luego de las ultimas palabras Tohma le había golpeado la mejilla. Se le quedó mirando sin comprender porqué lo había hecho, hasta que Tohma habló:

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto pero está bien, nadie negará que si tienes gran parte de culpa de que Shindou-san esté aquí; pero es completamente anexo al hecho que ustedes se conocieron, se soportaron, se cuidaron y se apoyaron en muchos de los momentos difíciles que pasaron juntos. Y que la razón por la que siguieron los dos sin hartarse del todo es porque se aman, porque se tienen tanta confianza y están tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro que dudo que estarían bien si no están juntos, y eso no lo puedes negar. Dime Eiri¿recuerdas como era tu vida antes de conocer y convivir con Shindou-san?. Yo sí. Pasabas la mitad del tiempo atormentándote con el solo recuerdo de Kitazawa, dormías y comías mal, fumabas y bebías en exceso y no soportabas a la gente. La otra mitad del tiempo estabas frente a la laptop escribiendo alguna de tus novelas. ¿Piensas que eso era vida?. ¿Recuerdas como todo eso cambió luego de que Shuichi se mudara a tu departamento?. Él te dio muchas cosas, pero tu no le respondiste de la forma que debías, ya que aunque en tu corazón tu sepas que lo amas, a la mayoría de la gente le gusta escuchar como esa persona lo dice con sus propios labios. ¿Tu le dijiste eso en alguna ocasión?. Por lo que tengo entendido, no. Si quieres un por qué al hecho de que Shindou-san se intentó suicidar, es este. Él para sentirse amado necesita que se lo digan, cosa que tu no hiciste. Pero...también existe una razón para eso. Tienes miedo a ser traicionado. A que burlen nuevamente tu confianza, te engañen y te hagan daño física y psicológicamente. Pero tienes que superarlo de una vez. Yuki Kitazawa está muerto. Tú lo mataste y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo. Él te engañó y te mintió pero no está acá, Kitazawa no es Shuichi entiéndelo de una vez, el jamás te haría daño ni te traicionaría por que el te ama y no te va a defraudar, eso tenlo por seguro-finalizó Tohma con voz cansada y aun sin creer del todo las cosas que decía.

Yuki escuchaba con atención todo lo que el mayor le decía, tenía razón en todo. Shuichi le había otorgado muchas cosas. Confianza, seguridad, fortaleza, amor. ¿Y como le había respondido él a todo eso? Con indiferencia, ignorándolo. Sabía perfectamente que le había hecho mucho daño y había creado una herida en el puro corazón del pelirrosa, pero hasta ahora no lograba tomar conciencia de la profundidad y posibles repercusiones de esta. Ahora se daba realmente cuenta que aunque sabia que Shuichi no sabía amar se había esforzado y se había acercado bastante. Él en cambio que por escribir novelas románticas creía conocer el amor, no era así. Si se supone que la base de este es la confianza y entrega, él había hecho todo lo contrario confirmando el trasfondo de Tohma. Él tampoco sabía amar. Sin embargo… no se supone que cuando dos personas se aman¿su amor sale a flote a pesar de todas las adversidades que se les presenten?. ¿No se supone que así son las verdaderas parejas?.

Pero…aún tenía una duda que le carcomía la mente. El amor que sentía por Shuichi¿era real?. Temía que fuera otro engaño de su mente. Que lo estuviera confundiendo con el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo. No. Él no podía asegurar eso, claro que no. ¿Cómo se puede conocer el cariño que se le tiene a los amigos cuando jamás has tenido ni uno sólo?. Tal vez podía considerar a Kitazawa en esa categoría…no. Eso era imposible. Su corazón sabía a la perfección que Yuki Kitazawa no fue solamente un amigo. Fue mucho más que eso. Llegó mas lejos que nadie y por lo tanto su pérdida le afectó más que nada. Su forma de pensar, de actuar, de relacionarse con las demás personas, todo cambió luego de haberlo matado, y aún luego de eso, su alma no podía estar en paz. Seguiría siendo atormentado por su recuerdo para siempre. El recuerdo de la primera persona que amó.

Mas, a pesar de todo, existía otra persona que a cambio de un poco de afecto lo había sacado temporalmente del agujero en que se encontraba, pero él no supo disfrutar de la oportunidad presentada y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Sinceramente lo que más necesitaba era tener al pequeño cantante entre sus brazos, aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello, sentir que su agradable fragancia lo rodeaba y lo redimía de todas sus culpas. Pero sabía que eso sería difícil. La herida ya estaba hecha y sería difícil que esta sanara así como así, sin embargo podía intentarlo, hacer surgir de nuevo al pelirrosa. Hacerlo brillar tal como el mismo lo había logrado durante el tiempo que convivían juntos, en paz y armonía.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando cada momento pasado con el cantante, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada caricia, y por fin se dio cuenta que esto no era otro engaño o ilusión pasajera. Realmente amaba a ese pequeño baka. Se sonrió levemente y levantó la mirada encontrando a un Tohma que lo observaba con la expresión preocupada que le tenía reservada solo a él.

–_El amo del mundo está preocupado por mí_-ironizó mentalmente.

Desvió la mirada hacia el costado de éste descubriendo al guitarrista de Bad Luck con una real expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Ahora entendía parte del porqué él y Shuichi eran tan amigos. Sin embargo éste debía de odiarlo por ser el único culpable del sufrimiento de su compañero de toda la vida y no se lo reprocharía, que lo odiara todo lo que quisiera, en este momento lo único que le preocupaba realmente era recuperar a su koibito, y claro que lo conseguiría, así tuviera que mostrar el lado sensible y amable que vivía oculto dentro de su ser.

-------------------

Shuichi abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy débil y cansado. Su campo de visión abarcaba el techo de la habitación y parte de las paredes de ésta las cuales eran completamente blancas.

¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Muerto?. Si así era, el lugar no era como se lo esperaba. Giró su cabeza hacia distintos ángulos y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba muerto ya que se encontraba en una cama, al parecer de hospital, en una habitación inmaculada y con un cable de suero saliendo de su antebrazo derecho. Comenzó a imaginarse las posibles razones de su estadía en aquel lugar y mientras su mente divagaba por su subconsciente la descubrió y la realidad cayó sobre él, dura, tal cual era. Esto en definitiva estaba fuera de sus planes, su intención nunca fue sobrevivir. No se creía capaz de poder enfrentar cara a cara a Yuki después de esto, no esperaba tener que hacerlo por lo que no estaba preparado, su carta había sido supuestamente definitiva. Se preguntaba cual había sido la reacción del rubio al verlo en el estado en que seguramente quedó luego de…bueno, por el hecho innegable de estar en un hospital podía deducir que éste lo había encontrado a tiempo para salvarlo y que viviera. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que por su culpa, su indiferencia, hizo lo que hizo? Y ahora debería enfrentarlo nuevamente. Esperaba que no fuera muy pronto.

Escuchó voces que provenían de afuera de su cuarto, aún no estaba preparado para recibir visitas de nadie por lo que se hizo el dormido y enclaustró sus purpúreas pupilas en el interior de sus párpados en el momento exacto en que un joven escritor entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sintió que la persona que había entrado había acercado una silla, sentado en ella a su lado y cogido la mano que no tenía vendas, apretándola entre una de las suyas proporcionándole calor, hasta ahora no había notado que tenía frío. Notó que esa persona también acariciaba suavemente su rostro con una ternura inmensa, la cual a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados también percibía el pelirrosa. ¿Quién era esa persona que lo trataba con tanto respeto, como si fuera la persona mas importante que había? No podía ser…no, eso era imposible, Yuki jamás había sido ni sería tan cariñoso con él. ¿Quién era? De pronto escuchó que esa persona murmuró una palabra en un susurro débil pero fue lo suficiente para que el cantante descubriera la identidad de su visitante.

-Shuichi…-susurró Yuki. El aludido no podía creerlo. Yuki estaba ahí, posiblemente preocupado por él. Era muy extraño…acalló sus pensamientos en el momento en que el rubio siguió hablando.

-Shuichi…mi pequeño baka…¿por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?. ¿Por qué intentaste abandonar esta vida que tantas satisfacciones nos ha brindado?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso crees que el hecho de que yo jamás te exprese del todo mis sentimientos y pensamientos, quiere decir que no los tenga?. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por esa joven mente tuya la idea de que yo no te amo?. Sé que estás dormido y que no servirá de nada que diga todas estas cosas ya que no las escucharás, pero necesitaba verte y hablarte lo antes posible ,y la mejor ocasión era esta cuando estuvieras dormido y aún en el hospital ya que sino tal vez no aceptarías una visita mía. Aún no logro comprender a la perfección los hechos que te orillaron a hacer lo que hiciste, pero quiero que sepas que no soporto que sufras por mi culpa. No soporto que laceres tu cuerpo y perturbes tu mente que son tan perfectos, por mi culpa. Sí Shuichi, porque tu eres perfecto. Tu cuerpo y tu mente se combinan en armonía para crear a la criatura más hermosa que ha podido nacer en esta tierra. Podrá pasar mucho tiempo pero nadie podrá superarte. Pero...la mentalidad pesimista y simple del ser humano lleva a tratar de dañar lo que es perfecto y sin mancha para convertirlo en un igual. Tú mi pequeño ángel caído, fuiste alcanzado por este estigma y descendiste del cielo a la tierra para encontrarte con un ser humano común y corriente como yo, que te traicionó y arrastró al abismo de la vida y al no tener alguien que te salvara, caíste inevitablemente al vacío de la soledad, la tristeza y la angustia. Luego ya no pudiste poner mas resistencia y fuiste derrotado finalmente. El amor profesado con fervor y devoción fueron los últimos que firmaron tu sentencia inconsciente, y yo el verdugo que asumió sin reproches y ejecutó la acción sin saber a lo que se exponía. Daría lo que fuera por volver al momento de tu juicio para poder sacarte de allí, liberarte de las cadenas que te atan y así poder volver juntos a casa. Creo que con el hecho de que estés acá, en una cama de hospital es suficiente castigo para mí. Por fin he logrado comprender lo que me negaba a aceptar desde un principio y ya no importa lo que halla ocurrido en el pasado, lo que importa es el presente, lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante con nosotros. No tengo la certeza de que podamos llevar una vida tranquila y en total calma pero sé una cosa y es que te amo. Te amo como jamás logré, ni lograré amar a alguien Shuichi. Te amo porque sin que me diera cuenta te convertiste en mi razón de existencia, en la razón por la que me animé a dejar a un lado el pasado e intentar continuar con mi vida, en la razón de todas la cosas buenas que me estaban ocurriendo, en la razón que me guió de regreso hacia la vida luego de casi caer en el abismo…te amo Shuichi y sólo quiero que me perdones por hacerte tanto daño. Estoy implorando que me des la oportunidad de seguir junto a ti mi Shuichi ya que te necesito mas de lo que necesito respirar y beber agua ya que el aroma de tu cuerpo es mi aire y tu boca es mi agua que jamás desearé dejar de beber. Te necesito…Shuichi…

Lágrimas caían por la piel de ambos amantes y el cielo los acompañaba junto a la danza de las nubes que dejaban su húmeda estela por toda la ciudad. Sólo sollozos suaves se oían en aquella habitación, donde dos hombres luchaban contra sus propias barreras y prejuicios por una causa común y justa. La vida. La vida que aún les esperaba tras una última y final prueba. La aceptación.

---------------------------

Etto...no se que decir. Esto es algo que tenia hace mucho tiempo guardado en el compu y no me atrevia a subirlo. Pero gracias a la inspiracion d una amiga lo hice porfin(gracias Hoseki! lean sus fics! estan wenos ) Dejen review vale? Ya que es la primera vez que me atrevo porfin a publicar algo u.u saludos y cuidense!

Miso-chan


End file.
